


The Distant Star

by alis_et_unguibus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Not Beta Read, Other, Regret, kind of a personal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_et_unguibus/pseuds/alis_et_unguibus
Summary: Iwaizumi reflects on how he let things fall apart after high school.A really small drabble that I needed to post.





	The Distant Star

Years have passed, memories have faded, yet the sentiments were still a fresh scar in his heart. It had been years since Iwaizumi had gone separate ways with his best friend, the once inseperable duo now long forgotten. He hadn’t meant for it to happen. He hadn’t meant to lose one of the most important people in his life. They had promised each other at their high school graduation, that they would keep in touch despite taking different paths. It had been Iwaizumi who first broke the promise, letting the new university life replace his old one.  
Their friendship was still strong at first, consitently messaging, calling and video chatting. He’d see things in his daily life and think of his best friend. Oikawa was always on his mind back then, feeling as if a part of him was missing. It was painful back then, always wanting to see him and never getting the oppurunity to do so. It was as if his unrequited crush from high school had exmplified and Oikawa was on a pedestal he could never hope to reach.  
Then he let himself get swept away by campus life, meeting new people and concentrating on new things. Their daily texts turned weekly, his thoughts no longer lingered on his best friend and he rarely called. It was at that point Oikawa became worried and began making the effort himself to keep in touch and it had worked for a short while.  
Eventually the texts even began to dwindle to once per week, there were no calls or video chats. Iwaizumi had moved, he was in a new team and with new people. High school was in the past and by the time he had realized it, months had passed since he and Oikawa had talked. Looking back at the messages, he became guilt stricken. He had broken their promise, he had left him behind. He had done the one thing he was afraid Oikawa would do.  
He hadn’t known how to fix it, whatever it was. Were they still friends? Would the lack of communication be forgiven? Iwaizumi knew he had, for a lack of better terms, fucked up. He had forgone a life long friendship, he had lost his pillar of support, he had abanonded the person who he had once held closest to his heart. All for what? Oikawa hadn’t derserved what he had done to him. Iwaizumi felt his heart lurch when he thought about how painful it must have been, watching your friendship fade away and not know how to stop it. Not know what to say and how to fix things.  
University wasn’t supposed to be like this. They had promised to keep in touch, coordinate joint practices and have a friendly rivalry. This was worse then being on the oppsite side of the court. It was worse than having the go against in officals matches. By the time Iwaizumi had realized this, a couple of years had already passed. Once again his best friend consumed his thoughts, the memories of their bond on the court, their goofy relationship in school, the support they gave each other and the late night phone calls they shared. They were all needles in his heart, pins of regret and guilt.  
From what Iwaizumi heard, Oikawa had moved on, he continued forward with those who were constants at his side. He made new friends and new bonds. He became successful and he found happiness. Hearing about how he had stayed the same brilliant, intelligent, hard working man only made Iwaizumi smile. Despite knowing it was the end of their friendship, something so valuable that he had lost, he was grateful to those who had taken his place. To those who kept the beaitful smile on Oikawa’s face when he couldn’t. It was the end of their story and maybe one day they’d have an epilouge, but for now Iwaizumi would watch from a distance as the star that had once kept him warm now shone in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic that I'll post on this account.  
> I'm sorry Tabby. You'll always be the only Oikawa to my Iwaizumi. I wish I hadn't let things fall apart like I had years ago, but I wish you eternal happiness.


End file.
